


Если ты за спиною стоишь у меня

by Yumiko



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Made For Each Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/pseuds/Yumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть связи, разорвать которые не под силу даже смерти. А есть те, которые сама судьба не посмеет разорвать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если ты за спиною стоишь у меня

**Author's Note:**

> Название – строчка из [песни](http://tekst-pesni-tut.ru/song/show/1160629/telenis/tekst-pesni-i-perevod-pesnya-o-brate/) «Герой Младший брат» на стихи М. Семеновой.   
> Фик написан на ЗФБ 2015 для команды Aidean.

\- Ты зачем встал?

Сердитый голос Двалина отдает беспокойством, но Фили даже не оборачивается. Он не может отвести глаза от бледного осунувшегося лица в обрамлении спутанных темных волос. Кили весь будто выцвел, он похож на увядшее деревце, юное, стройное, но хрупкое и поникшее, с пустыми пересохшими ветвями, по которым уже не струятся живительные соки земли, и только внутри у него, в самой сердцевине еще теплится слабое дыхание жизни, которое вскоре, возможно, совсем угаснет. 

Фили не отвечает, только крепче сжимает холодную руку в своих ладонях, в его груди ворочается вязкая черная горечь, от которой больно и тошно, и некуда деваться. 

Двалин вздыхает и подходит ближе, садится на низкую лавку у изголовья. 

\- Фили, - зовет он. Фили нехотя поднимает на него взгляд, но смотрит как будто сквозь Двалина. Мыслями он далеко, раз за разом воскрешает в памяти ту страшную минуту: нестерпимо-яркий блеск умирающего красного солнца на занесенном для удара орочьем клинке, мгновенная вспышка паники, копна темных волос, мелькнувшая перед глазами, и осознание – безжалостный миг прозрения, толкнувший его в ледяной омут ужаса, в котором Фили барахтается до сих пор. Двалин продолжает: – Ну что ты так себя изводишь? Думаешь, это кому-то поможет? Не хватало еще и тебе... 

Он обрывает себя на полуслове, но Фили и так понимает, что Двалин хотел сказать. Если Торин не поднимется, и если Кили не... проснется, то он останется единственным претендентом на престол Эребора. Фили не хочет об этом думать. Ему кажется, что невидимый металлический обруч не надетой короны уже обхватил его голову цепкими холодными тисками, вдавливаясь все глубже и глубже, и под этой неподъемной тяжестью ему уже никогда не разогнуться. Это так неправильно, что любая другая, самая чудовищная и невообразимая неправильность бледнеет. Сгусток черноты в груди, разрастаясь, почти душит его.

Когда Фили наконец находит в себе силы заговорить, его голос звучит сипло и слабо, как чужой. 

\- Почему так, Двалин? Ведь это я! Я должен был его защитить, а не... так... – он с трудом сглатывает, превозмогая сухой спазм, сдавивший горло, и резко мотает головой. – Говорил ему, не лезь на рожон, держись рядом, так нет, разве он послушает. Ну зачем он! – вырывается у Фили отчаянно и как-то по-детски, он утыкается лицом в ладони и несколько мгновений мучительно борется с собой, чтобы не разрыдаться. Все его существование сейчас сводится к этому бесконечному «зачем, зачем, зачем». Зачем он такой упрямый? Зачем он меня не послушал? Зачем Торин взял нас в этот треклятый поход? Зачем, о Махал, ты хочешь забрать его у меня? Зачем жить, если его не будет рядом? 

Двалин не вмешивается, не пытается утешать, и Фили ему за это благодарен. Справившись с собой, он поднимает голову. Веки горят от непролитых слез. 

\- Ну почему он не подумал обо мне? 

Лицо Двалина смягчается и в то же время мрачнеет, отражая борьбу двух противоположных чувств. Фили хорошо знакомо это ощущение, когда хочется одновременно и обнять и придушить. Но у него есть глупый, безрассудный и до умопомрачения любимый младший брат, у Двалина же нет младших братьев, а старший, уж конечно, никогда не ввязывался в отчаянные авантюры и не совершал опрометчивых поступков, как это постоянно делает Кили. 

\- Что тебе сказать. Уж такой он есть.

Фили печально улыбается, сердце щемит от горькой нежности. Да, такой он есть, его Кили. Таким он родился и был всегда, сколько Фили помнит. Непоседливый, любопытный, вечно во все влезающий Кили. Неприятности вьются вокруг него, словно пчелы вокруг цветка, и это не удивительно, потому что чем ярче цветок, тем больше он их привлекает. А Кили всегда был самым-самым. Фили не знает, проклятие это или благословение – наверное, и то и другое. Он безотчетно гладит сухую как пергамент ладонь Кили, его длинные, слишком изящные для гнома пальцы в мозолях от тетивы, запястье, где тонкой прерывистой ниточкой бьется драгоценный ускользающий пульс. Собственные раны кажутся незначительными, не стоящими и секунды его страданий. 

\- Да, - глухо повторяет Фили. – Такой он есть. 

Лицо Двалина мрачнеет еще больше. 

\- Это тяжелое бремя, я понимаю. 

Фили хмурится, хочет возразить, потому что Кили вовсе не какое-то там бремя, как только у Двалина язык повернулся назвать его так. 

\- Вовсе нет, - говорит он резче, чем собирался, и по этому новому, потяжелевшему тону Двалин сразу угадывает сменившееся настроение Фили. Кажется, даже воздух вокруг братьев сгущается, сворачивается невидимым коконом, туго свитым из яростного и неуклонного стремления одного защищать другого. 

\- Не кипятись, парень, - спокойно осаживает его Двалин, и Фили отводит взгляд, устыдившись своего гнева. – Ты знаешь, вы оба мне как родные, и этого оболтуса, – он кивнул в сторону Кили, - я люблю, как мог бы любить собственного сына. Я только хотел сказать, что знаю, как трудно тебе приходится с ним, вот и все. 

Фили странно и неловко слушать слова старого воина. Для них с Кили, мальчишек, выросших без отца, силой вырванных из естественного течения жизни и брошенных в бурный поток раннего взросления, разговоры по душам были событием необычайно редким, если не сказать исключительным. Однако к смущению примешивается и благодарность. Впрочем, Двалин вряд ли действительно понимает, что значит быть старшим братом, с неуместной гордостью думает Фили. С малых лет привыкнув быть главным объектом обожания для Кили, он всегда немного ревновал, когда тот одаривал своим вниманием кого-то другого, и сейчас так же ревниво оберегает связанную с ним боль, не желая разделить ее ни с кем, даже с самыми близкими. 

\- Интересно, что сказал бы на это Балин. 

Двалин усмехается, поглаживая бороду, на мгновение его взгляд уплывает, и теперь уже он смотрит будто насквозь, думая о чем-то или о ком-то, без сомнения, важном и дорогом. Но не о брате, Фили чувствует это внутренним чутьем, которое подсказывает ему, что тут другое – нечто гораздо шире и глубже, сокровеннее. Двалин, будто в ответ на его мысли, медленно качает головой. 

\- Нет, Фили, Балин тут ни при чем. – Двалин умолкает на минуту, затем тяжело вздыхает. - Кили вовсе не глуп, как некоторые думают, и своей жизнью он дорожит не меньше других, просто знает, что у него есть ты, что ты всегда поможешь и прикроешь, поэтому без страха идет вперед и не оглядывается. Но правда в том, что он тебе нужен, быть может, даже больше, чем ты ему. Кили – та сила, что неустанно влечет тебя вперед, наполняет смыслом каждый твой шаг. Он на тебя опирается, а ты за него держишься, и вместе вам море по колено и горы по плечу, вот оно как. 

Двалин устремляет застывший взгляд в пространство и говорит теперь, кажется, о ком-то другом. Словно по наитию, Фили смотрит в сторону соседней кровати, где тяжелым сумрачным сном спит Торин, и вдруг понимает. Понимает, что этих двоих связывает не только дружба, братство, верность, но нечто более сложное и монументальное, спаянное огнем костров и драконьим пламенем, скованное под звон оружия, боевые кличи и проклятия обреченных, закаленное долгими скитаниями, общим горем и общей надеждой. Не узы родства, не вассальные клятвы, не размытые понятия долга и чести, а безграничная и бесконечная преданность, рожденная глубоким родством душ, общностью помыслов и устремлений, тесно сплела воедино эти две жизни, повелев им черпать силу друг в друге: одному – стоять за плечом другого, а другому – вести его за собой. 

Перед глазами мутится, и пляшут разноцветные пятна, но Фили отказывается встать и уйти на свою кровать, отказывается выпустить холодную руку из своих ладоней, хотя бы ненадолго разорвать физическую связь, так необходимую ему сейчас. При одной мысли об этом его охватывает какой-то почти суеверный страх, и Двалину приходится уложить его тут же, рядом с братом, осторожно подвинув Кили ближе к краю, чтобы хватило места. Он говорит что-то еще, но Фили не слушает, потрясенный и раздавленный открывшейся перед ним зловещей громадой судьбы, ее тяжестью и величием. 

С новым изумлением Фили вдруг понимает, что Кили знает, знает уже давно, иначе не бросился бы заслонять его собой, подставляя грудь под орочью секиру. Не в горячке боя, не из наивного желания совершить подвиг, не от бесшабашной храбрости, и даже не из слепой любви к брату он сделал то, что сделал, а потому что знал, действительно знал, кто они друг для друга. Фили понятия не имеет, когда и как беззаботный, легкомысленный младший братишка сумел перерасти его, разглядеть самую важную нить в пестрой канве жизни. 

Он проваливается в беспокойное забытье, а Двалин еще долго стоит рядом, глядя на них, двух волчат из одного выводка, два зернышка из одного колоса, и молится, молится всем известным ему богам, потому что нельзя, немыслимо разорвать их надвое, оставив половину души и сердца в тоске и одиночестве доживать долгий бессмысленный век. 

Когда слова иссякают, и взывать больше не к кому, Двалин садится у постели Торина, берет его влажную дрожащую руку в свою, и начинает заново.


End file.
